Choices of Zodiac
by Kernal
Summary: Tohru is confronted with a choice between Kyo and Yuki, and she finds herself with a real problem. Even if she did choose one she still would not be able to hug them! Rated R for later lemon chapters. Disclaimer:don't own nothing related to Fruits Basket.
1. Morning!

Tohru slept alone in her bedroom at the Sohma house, peacefully dreaming of what it would be like if she and Sohma-Kun could have 'relations...'

Yuki looked into Tohrus eyes and stroked her hair back behind her ear. He hugged her and for once he did not turn into a rat. Tohru melted in his arms and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and she smiled back at him. For what seemed like only moments (four sleeping hours) they stood in an embrace slowly rocking back and forth as if they were dancing to a lovely melody. Then something strange happened to Tohru she was swirled around away from Yuki and was now facing Kyo. She again felt her heart melt for the cat and realized 'I have to choose.' She was now directly in between the two and both started waling further and further away as if she didn't chose one then both would be gone...

She woke with a start and looked at the hole in the roof which Kyo had busted through the first time that they had met. Just as the image of him bursting through the roof flashed in her mind Kyo ran in and jumped on her bed pallet. She turned to face him as he lifted his elbow to prop his head on his hand.

"Sleep well?" Kyo asked leaning forward and kissing her.

"Not bad but I had a dream about you."

He looked shocked, "Not bad? How could you dream of me and have anything less than a wonderful night?" They both laughed and Kyo lied down putting his arms behind his head. Tohru leaned forward putting her head on his stomach and her hand on his chest.

"Kyo?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk about... about Sohma-Kun."

"What about the little rodent?" He asked.

"You know that there is some heat between the two of us just as there is heat between you and I. We never really talk about this but at one point. I'll have to decide over you or Sohma-Kun." He sat up pushing her off of him.

"I had hoped that you had made that choice already, but since you obviously haven't I am hurt. That you would treat me the way you do then turn around and treat Yuki the same."

"Kyo that isn't fair," she said, "Sohma-Kun does for me just as you do and I should be sure before I decide."

"Yeah well I won't sit around for long waiting on you to make a choice. So please hurry." He put one hand on her face and kissed her cheek. He then stood and began his way towards the door. As he reached it Tohru said,

"Kyo," He turned holding onto the door frame, "please don't be angry with me."

He sighed and replied, "I'm not angry with Tohru, I'm just disappointed."

He walked out and Tohru slammed her head into one of her pillows. Her alarm clock reminded her that today was the last day of school and she rose to prepare for the oncoming day.


	2. Lunch

School as usual was dreary and boring until Kyo and Sohma-Kun's basketball practice started. Then she got to watch Kyo and Sohma-Kun sweat and strain their muscles running up and down the courts. The thought of it made her drool. Fortunately though she was eating lunch as it dripped onto her napkin, so it wasn't as noticeable, as it would have been had she been sitting in the middle of a classroom. She jumped back to reality and wiped off her mouth hoping that no one had noticed. She engrossed herself in her meal and she was surprised to look up to see Yuki sit down next to her because he usually sat with his fan club even though they all knew that the two of them were sort of together. (For those who don't know Yuki and Sohma-Kun are one and the same)

"Hi Sohma-Kun!" she said smiling

"Hey Tohru, how has your day been?"

"Not bad but I've been distracted by the two of you." Yuki sat down his fork and looked at her with an "Uhhhh!" look.

"The two of us." 'Not me,' he thought, 'the two of us.' "I never ask you to do much and I'm not quick to temper but please do this one simple thing for me. Just tell me you love me. I tell you all the time but something always comes up. Either tell me you love me or move on. I've been hurt before so has Kyo and I understand how difficult this must be for you but please let me be selfish this once. Let me have you, let us be together please? I want you for myself." He leaned forward quickly grabbing the sides of her face and giving her a long drawn out kiss. She returned by putting her hand on the sides of his face and returning the sudden kiss.

He came centimeters away from her face and rubbed his nose on hers, then putting his forehead on hers he grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers together.

"Please don't leave me." She looked into his eyes and drew back from him.

"I can't just forget all about Kyo, you two are both in this and I have to think seriously about which one of you would stick by me forever. Plus there is the problem that no matter who I choose I'll never be able to even hug them..."

He interrupted, "That's not true. I went to Akito just yesterday and he said that due to our current issue with two members of the Zodiac being in love with a mortal that there are three options for us. One is the most obvious. We give up our Zodiac souls to an actual rat or cat."

"I won't stand for that. I won't let either of you do that for me."

"You don't have a say in it. If we decide to do this to be with you it is our choice alone. Two is a little bit less obvious and will take a long trip to Russia. There is an Indian who lives in the Mountains in northern Russia who can make potions so that no matter what you do to me I will stay in this form. Third is... we don't want to have to resort to that." He started eating his lunch again but Tohru said,

"Tell me anyway."

"I'd rather not."

"Please."

He sighed and hunched over. He then ran one of his hands through his hair. "Akito has offered to make you a member of the Zodiac. He wouldn't tell me how that would be carried out but I don't want you to have to live like we do, so I will be the one who will not stand for that." Kyo walked over to their table and sneered at Yuki.

"Tohru please tell me that you are only talking to him to pull the plug." Yuki stood up in front of Kyo.

"Back off. I am not usually for beating you in public but another word to her right now and I will beat you so hard your spirit will leave your body in order to live." His eyes flashed and Kyo slowly backed off.

"I'll see you tonight Tohru." He glared at Yuki and walked back to his table. Yuki turned sitting back down and he began to eat.

"You both need to stop that... Just so you aren't angry when we leave, Kyo and I are going out later tonight." About five seconds later Yuki then picked up all of his things and walked off. As he left Tohru wiped a tear from her face as she began to eat again.


	3. Fight?

That night as she put her pants on, Kyo knocked on her door and she yelled,

"It's open!" He entered slowly, poking his head in through the door, and instantly saw that she still had not put on her top. He blushed and tried to avert his eyes but they would not move from her bare back.

"Ready." She said turning around revealing her still bare front. Kyo quickly looked down and said,

"Honda-San you don't have a blouse on." She looked down and gasped blushing horribly.

"I um... forgot to... uh, put it on." She looked around for a bra but she couldn't find one in her drawers.

"Kyo-Kun will you go and get a bra for me from the laundry room." He nodded and hurried off to the linen closet. He returned moments later with her bra and entered after he knocked.

"Thanks." She said covering herself with a shirt as she turned around to take it from him. As she turned around and dropped the shirt, Kyo-Kun walked over to her and stroked her shoulder with the back off his fingers. He grabbed both of her shoulders and leaned forward putting his cheek on hers from behind. He tilted his head and softly kissed her neck as he eyed her revealed bosom. As he came closer to her and ran one of his hands through her hair Yuki walked in through the door reading a magazine out loud.

"Tohru this magazine says the annual Fall Sushi Festival is coming up next week!" He starts to look up, "Isn't that com... plete... ly." His eyes widened and he dropped his magazine.

"Tohr..." He choked back a tear. "Why would you... go to this level with that son of a bitch, and keep leading me on like I had a chance?" He bent over picking up his magazine and stormed out. Tohru pushed Kyo off and put on the rest of her clothes running out after Yuki. Kyo kicked a chair and said,

"She was almost mine..."

In the fall the summer fades away and all the plants start to die leaving the land with a different kind of beauty that many do come to appreciate. However the changing from hot to cold can cause problems...

She ran out of the Sohma house trying to figure out where Yuki would go. It was raining and the wind was starting to pick up.

"YUKI!" She called. Knowing he would not reply she went to the only place she could think of that he might go. Coming up to the garden she spotted Yuki tearing up the already dying strawberry bushes.

"Yuki please come inside you'll get sick and..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he stood up and stormed off into the woods.

"Yuki please come in please." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Once a while ago I would have said you loved me and I probably would have said the same about you, but god I was wrong. You led me on like a love struck jack-ass and then once you were done with me you kicked me right in the ego with all of your might!" The rain started to pour down harder and now both their shirts were stuck onto their bodies.

"Yuki do you know why I was going on a date with Kyo tonight? No. It was to tell him that I chose you. Not him you and..."

"Then why didn't you turn around and kick him in the nuts when he touched you like that! Because frankly, you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly."

"I didn't know what to do. He just came up behind me and," she stomped her foot, "I just... I was scared Yuki. Mom told me that one day something like what happened back there would happen, and she told me to just let it. She said that I should love that person with all my heart and soul and that I should never let go once I had them. So... I can't let you go. If I have to spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that I love you more than anything else in the world then I will gladly do so, as long as I am next to you." Yuki was quiet for a moment and he looked up towards the rain that was now falling from the trees above them.

"Honda-San, I know that you try to preserve what I thought we had..."

"Still do." She interrupted. He sighed and continued,

"Honda-San I love you but I don't know that I can trust you right now. You were just half naked with my cousin and arch rival. I can't help but doubt every word you just said to me." Yuki glanced at her hair and noticed the bow that he had given her at the Inn.

"I see you still wear that."

"I wear it everywhere I go to remind me of your face." Yuki shook his head and said,

"You were just half-naked with another man! I can't just forget that with some persuasi..." He was cut off as Tohru ran to him and wrapped her arms around him passionately kissing him. Yuki wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss ten fold. When the kiss ended Yuki looked down at his sopping body entwined in hers.

"Why am I not a rat?" No sooner did the words get out of his mouth before he transformed into a rat. Honda-San looked down at him and said,

"Well we have now officially hugged each other once." Yuki looked up at her and said,

"We should probably get back."

"Yes we should I'll get your clothes." She bent over collecting his clothing and as she picked up his shirt Yuki transformed back into his human form.

"That didn't take long." Tohru not knowing he had transformed yet picked up his underwear and asked,

"What didn't take long?" She turned, now having all his clothes in hand, and she dropped the clothes, closed her eyes and turned back around in one fluid motion.

"Never mind." She said. Yuki walked over so that he was in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up saying.

"Open your eyes I don't care if you see any of me. Because soon enough you will get up close and personal with," He put his mouth next to her ear, "every square inch of it, and I will use every bit of it to learn about every single perfection of your body." He nibbled at her ear and smiled as she opened her eyes instantly looking down at his abs and what was directly beneath his abs. She blushed and said,

"I can't wait for that." Smiling as she looked back up.

"You'll have to because we have to decide how we can hug." She ran her finger from his hair up over his abs and to his lips.

"We might not have to."

"Well for now," He said stepping back from her, "I'll settle for you telling Kyo to get lost and us deciding which way we will chose." Yuki started to dress, with Tohru's help, and they headed back to the Sohma house.


	4. Visa Vi, Love

Yuki and Tohru reached the Sohma house about a minute later and when they both walked in laughing smiling and holding hands. One could say that Kyo-Kun was a bit more than pissed.

"Tohru why are you two even able to be within ten feet of each other let alone hold hands?! And Yuki I knew you wanted her but not so much as to keep her after the two of us were on our way to having sex!" At this Shigure's ears popped up just as a dog does when he sees his master walk in the door from work. He wasn't in the room of course, but he was close enough to hear the previous statement. He walked into the room and said,

"You were! Well that's fantastic! It's just... I didn't hear any thuds or moans or even screams where is the fun in having sex if you don't make loud noises so that I can laugh in front of your face later." Kyo then lost all color in his face and Yuki smacked his head into the floor.

"Quit being profane." Shigure got up and rubbed his head.

"I was only kidding besides if anyone is doing it in my house then you can be for sure that I'll see every last second of it." He smiled and laughed.

"Thank you for the warning." Yuki said and he started waling out the door with Tohru at his side. Shigure stared and said,

"Hold it now! I simply refuse for either you or Kyo to have sex before me. It just wouldn't be right. Neither of you are even of age!" Kyo laughed and started poking Shigure in the stomach,

"So the Big Man has never got laid." He burst out laughing hysterically. Tohru and Yuki ceased their joking exit to the door and watched Shigure's face light up like a Christmas tree on the Eve.

"SURE I HAVE! OH YEAH LOADS! SO MANY TIMES EVEN IN ONE NIGHT THAT WHEN I GOT TO... THE POINT NOTHING CAME OUT!" He smiled satisfied with his deception but Kyo and Yuki only started to laugh harder. Shigure's shoulders dropped and he walked outside. As the laughter died down Kyo remembered what they were talking about before and asked again,

"Tohru why are you and Yuki together. I figured since you allowed me to go that far that meant you chose me."

"No it simply meant that I didn't know what to do other than to just stand there which if you will recall is exactly what I did. Kyo look, I love Yuki-Kun very much and there just isn't a place for you in that love." Kyo looked shocked. His eyes grew to what seemed to be dinner plates and his mouth fell to the floor.

"What has he got that I do not."

"Please don't make me tell you why I chose him just except it and move on." She put her hand on Kyo's shoulder, "I'm sorry." Kyo pushed past her and walked outside accidentally tripping over Shigure who was curled up crying waterfall style and sucking on his thumb. Kyo got up brushed the mud off of him and walked into the woods.

"So..." Yuki said scratching his head, "what do you want to do now?"

"I'm pretty cold and wet so I'm going to dry off and go to bed." She took a step towards the bathroom and Yuki stopped her by grabbing her waist with one hand.

"I'm pretty cold and wet to. So I was thinking that maybe we could warm each other up a bit..." He smiled and so did she.

Five minutes later they were both running around in their pajamas one with a movie the other with pop corn and a blanket. They both reached the living room about the same time and Yuki popped in the movie as Tohru spread the blanket out on the floor. As the screen flickered on Yuki sat down on the blanket propping his back up against a chair. As he sat down Tohru sat down in his lap and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Yuki was still rather cold since all he slept in was his boxers. So he was very grateful when Tohru pulled the blanket over them. Yuki put his chin on the top of her head and asked,

"Comfy?"

"I'm always comfortable when I'm near you."

"You don't have to try and impress me. I would already die for you."

"Right back at you." They both smiled and Yuki leaned back putting his arms on his head to remind him that if he hugged her then he would be a squished rodent.

As the movie ended and they both stood up stretching Yuki asked,

"What was this movie about?"

"Well if I hadn't been kissing you the entire time I might be able to have told you."

"Ah well one more won't hurt." He said walking towards her and putting his hands on her face as he kissed her. When they stopped he said, "Mmmm. Popcorn." They both giggled and both of them turned as Kyo tripped through the paper door since Shigure had not moved. Kyo turned around kicking him and said,

"Will you get over it and get the hell out of the doorway!" He ran to his room (they eventually built one for him) and closed the door.

Yuki sighed and said,

"One thing before we got to bed. Which of the choices do you want? The Indian in Russia, I giving up my spirit to a rat or you become... well I won't let you do that so which of those two?" She thought for a moment and said,

"Pack for Russia. Bring some thermal underwear because I don't want to take this trip so we can... you know and find out on the way back that your privates froze off in the mountains."


	5. Shopping

That morning Yuki woke up before Tohru and he began packing his clothes for the trip. As he sifted through his drawers he noticed all he had were gym clothes a light jacket and school uniforms. Which of course are hardly expectable clothes for the cold harsh conditions of Northern Russia.

'Hmm..." he thought, "I guess we are going shopping today and leaving tomorrow." As this thought passed through his head Kyo-Kun burst into his room.

"Today I will beat you!" Yuki sighed and shook his head thinking,

'I just woke up!!!!'

"Today is the day that the cat shall join the Zodiac! If I can't have Tohru then I will hold a position in the Zodiac!" Yuki walked toward him hunched over and landed one punch on his face slamming him into the far wall. As he turned he stretched and yawned trying to wake up. While he continued looking for warm clothes Kyo tried to sneak off and as he did he uttered,

"Damn rat..."

Tohru woke with to face that she had not seen in quite a while.

"Kagura?" She nodded and put a finger over her mouth telling her to be silent.

"I don't want Kyo to know that I am here... yet. Before I burst in as my old self I wanted to double check that you and Kyo are no longer together that you and Yuki are now a couple. Is this true?" She looked at her with a look that has struck fear into Kyo-Kun's heart on countless occasions.

"Yes it's true." Kagura's eyes sparkled with a child-like innocence as she brought her hands into fists. She stood,

"Thank you Honda-San." She tip toed out of the room flaring her nostrils and punching one hand into her other. "Oh Kyo..." She whispered.

Tohru got out of the bed and scratched her head as she headed for her closet preparing to pack her clothes for the trip. As she started to fold clothes and put them in her suitcase Yuki walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Poor cat, he just might kill himself before the day is over, that is of course if he gets the chance." He bent down to Tohru, who was folding clothes in the floor, and kissed her so passionately that Tohru almost got the breath knocked out of her.

"Good morning to you to!" She said.

"Actually we have to go shopping. So really it's not that good of a day."

"Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Well all I have is school uniforms, that dress, gym clothes, and something I'd rather not share."

"Well what is it." Tohru asked.

"Something I'd rather not share." He turned to look behind him. "Is there an echo in here?"

"Seriously though what is it?" He got on his knees and laid her on the ground straddling her. She blushed furiously and he bent down hugging her.

(Sound effect) "POOF!" A little gray rat sat on her stomach saying,

"Well actually I would like to share, because it means that I get to hug you." She smiled as Yuki hopped off of her and said,

"That is why we need to go shopping. I have no warm clothes."

"Alright we'll leave as soon as we both get ready and then we can come back here, pack and leave before one. Sound good?"

"Anything that you say sounds like chimes in heaven." He said in his rat form, which Tohru could not help but laughing at hearing romantic phrases come from a rat.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Well I just think that it's funny you talking romantically to me in your rodent form." He 'Poofed' back into his normal self and when he did he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He came back and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Funny now?" He asked smiling.

"Oh contraire, now it's sexy." She smiled and turned away from habit allowing him to dress.

A good while later Yuki's arms were full of bags from many various clothes stores. It was now two thirty and they were just starting to head for the exit. Tohru was running to doors that lead out of the mall yelling as she went,

"Come on Yuki! If we want to make it to Russia by seven then we have to go." She of course had none of the bags and could move freely where as Yuki's arms were so utterly loaded down with stuff that he could barely waddle, much less run. Yuki started to breath heavily and had to put the bags down.

"Tohru I need a break, I haven't sat down in three hours and," he took a deep breath, "I just need to sit down for a minute."

"But it you do we might not make the plane and..."

"TOHRU!" he said taking in another breath, "You and I have the rest of our lives to spend together, so couple seconds won't hurt." Tohru knew he was right so she sat next to him and put one of her hands on his hands. She felt the blisters on his hands from carrying the bags and she said,

"If you'll drive us back then I will carry the bags to the bar."

"Sure." He said rather unenthusiastically. Tohru bent down and tried to lift the bags all at once... but she fell to the floor. She tried again and she felt like her eyeballs were about to pop out from the strain.

"Ummm Yuki," she asked, "Could you help me with these?" Yuki nodded and walked over picking up all the bags but one.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Later they were both in their rooms packing there things and both their thoughts wandered to the night they would have after visiting the Indian, but as Yuki thought about it, a thought came to him that didn't occur to Tohru since she didn't really know.

'What if she gets pregnant?' Why it hadn't occurred to him was odd but he really didn't want to use condoms because his brother had told him they completely ruin it. He knew Tohru wasn't taking anything so the question was really very obvious.

'I wonder if the Indian can help with pregnancy too.' He decided to let it go and he would ask the Indian when they got to him. Tohru walked into his room and asked,

"Are you about ready to go?" He nodded as he put the last thing in and zipped it up. She walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you excited Tohru?" He asked her with a general concern.

"Actually I am a little bit scared and excited." He stood up and walked over to her taking the side of her face in his hand.

"I would be scared if it was anyone but you." He leaned forward and gently kissed her once, tasting brownie, and he leaned in for more. This time he kissed her longer and harder massaging her tongue with his. He pulled back and smiled saying,

"You need to eat brownies more often. It makes your kisses all that much sweeter." She smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek. As he turned to kiss her neck she pulled back and said,

"We need to go our flight leaves in an hour."

As they walked out the door Shigure came up next to Yuki and stopped him for a moment.

"I know you think you know a lot about intercourse but just incase I gave you some directions." Shigure handed Yuki a piece of paper which made him recoil at its vividness.

"You are nasty."

"I thought it was a pretty good work of art for someone who has never been laid. OH hey. This is what I stopped you for." He handed him three hundred dollars, "Get me one of the potions to please?"

"Alright," He took the money and grabbed Tohru's hand as he helped her into his car.


	6. Russian Love

Once they reached Russia Yuki made his way to the rental car area and walked up to Hertz booth.

"Just a car in good condition, extra insurance..." (Won't bore you with the details of renting a car.) Minutes later they were standing in the front of the airport and were waiting for their rental car to be brought to them.

"Soma-Kun?" she asked.

"Yes." He said turning to face her.

"Do you know where this Indian lives?"

"No." Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she asked.

"Then how will we find him!"

Because he told Akito that he would meet us at our hotel room, which I do know where that is, tonight, and that he would take us to his home in the mountains during the night." This didn't ease Tohru's concerns. Russia was know for it's brutally cold weather, it is also know to everyone in the world that as the sun goes down so does the temperature, which meant they would be traveling in temperatures so cold that they probably wouldn't feel any part of their bodies. She didn't get to think on it much longer because their rental car pulled up and Yuki started to load their things...

They reached their hotel an hour later and she was amazed as to how... normal it was. It seemed out of character for Sohma's to live "normally" so for Akito to get the two of them such a "normal" hotel seemed kind of odd. However she was brought back down to Earth the instant they walked into their room. (Singular not pluralï) The entire room was filled with all white linens and there were marble columns holding up the ceiling. The bathroom had white tile floor and a large pool-like shallow tub. There was a shower which one could take four large steps in any direction and you would still have some space between you and the wall. The bed (again singularï) had marble white gold, extending up as bed posts and the entire floor excluding the bathroom was a white carpet. It was actually quite lavish for the couple of days they would be spending here. She could admit, however, that this would be a much better place for her first time than in a shabby mountain shack. As she sat down in one of the chairs before the sixty inch projector screen Yuki said,

"I'm going to go take a shower." She nodded and turned on the monster television and began to watch "Sleepless in Seattle."

As her movie started to get really good an intercom that was placed next to their door came on,

"Mr. Sohma?" It was rather loud for a speaker phone and Tohru rose to get it but Yuki came dashing out of the bathroom in naught but a towel and hot water. He pressed the button, as Honda-San admired him dressed as he was, answering,

"This is Yuki Sohma." The intercom said,

"There is a man down here saying he comes to take you to his home."

"Does he look like he is an Indian?"

"Well... yes, shall I send him up?"

"Please do." Yuki ran back in the bathroom and Tohru wiped some of the sweat from her forehead, and sat back down listening to her heart beat and Rosie 'O Donnel and Meg Ryan speak in unison.

'Whew,' Honda-San thought, 'if he looks that good tonight he won't be able to keep me off of him.'

A few seconds late the buzzer outside their door rang and Yuki came out dressed in one of his new outfits answering the door. An old Indian stood at their door with a bag that seemed to be a burden to him. Yuki asked,

"Are you the Indian that Akito has spoken of?"

"I am the one the head of your house spoke of to you."

"Then would you please present me with your name?"

"Big Oak."

"Come in please." Big Oak walked into the hotel and sat down next to Tohru and pointed at a chair next to him for Yuki to sit at. When he did Big Oak spoke,

"Two hundred for the potion that allows one in the Zodiac contact. Side effects are, after drinking it; you will not be able to have children..."

'Answers that question,' Yuki thought.

"You will not be able to change into the form of your spirit when hugged, and you might develop a cold. Any questions?" The Indian looked like he had just given bad new but two thirds of the side effects were the results!

"No."

"No."

"Good then," Big Oak said, "How many?" Tohru started to answer but Yuki said,

"Two." Alright then he pulled out two blue vials handing them to Yuki.

"Four hundred dollars for two potions," Big Oak said. Yuki stood handing him a large wad of cash. At that the Indian stood and walked out the door.

"Well," Yuki said now getting butterflies in his stomach for the first time. Now that it was here, he was nervous.

"Yeah," Tohru said, "We could just take the potion and you know get comfortable with one another, then we could... you know."

"That sounds good. What do you suggest?"

"Well I haven't had a bath yet and the bathtub was more than large enough for the two of us."

"Sounds great to me, but first I gotta chug this stuff." He opened the vial and drank it all in one gulp. Tohru asked,

"Taste bad?"

"Actually it tasted like bubble gum and grapes eaten right after the other."

"Well let's see if it worked," Tohru said. They slowly walked toward one another and once they were close enough Yuki raised his arms and put them around her waist pulling her closer to him. Yuki got the feeling he got when he changed but when he looked down he was still him. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and they both stood there in each others arms feeling their bodies move as they inhaled and exhaled. Yuki said,

"I have wanted to do this since I first saw you."

"I did as well. Except I hugged you after Kyo, remember?"

"It was still nice."

"I fell."

"Just the same..."

"Yuki I need a bath." She looked up at him as innocently as she could but he knew she just wanted to see him naked again, and he wanted to see her period. He brought his arms from around her waist and took her hand, leading her into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and (creating a mood) the steam left in here from his shower was making them both sweat slightly. Yuki put his arms around her and kissed all over her face and neck and she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yuki," she said laughing as he nibbled on her ear, "Stop that tickles!" he stopped and leaned took a step back from her looking directly into her eyes.

"Honestly now I feel like I could do it right now. Do you want to wait?" Yuki asked.

"I do want to do this but my friends said that it might hurt depending on certain things." Yuki was shocked she knew even that much.

"Well yeah but that is if I enter you without your body being fully aroused and trust by the time I get there," He stepped forward and put two fingers in between her legs, "You'll be a little bit more than aroused." He unbuttoned her shirt and she let her arms drop allowing her shirt to follow suit. He then reached behind her and undid her bra and again she allowed it to fall to the ground. Yuki stared in awe at her breasts and the sheer fact that they were bigger than he thought they would be. Now Tohru finished unbuttoning his shirt and Yuki allowed it to fall revealing his toned front. Tohru then unbuttoned the top button of his pants and unzipped them pulling them down. Of course she saw insulated underwear instead of his manhood but she had hoped... Yuki then reached forward unbuttoning her shorts and taking them down revealing her underwear. They both couldn't stand it any longer. At the same time they both bent down ripping off their underwear revealing there entire bodies and Yuki grabbed her around the waist with one arm pulling her up to his now erect manhood and walked over to the wall putting both his arms on her sides and leaning forward kissing her. He reached up grabbing both her breasts and squeezing them almost to the point where Honda-San was in pain.

Tohru moaned as Yuki came to her and grabbed her breasts but she took his hands off of them so she could kiss all of his chest and stomach, but as she did she noticed his rather large manhood protruding from his body. She felt very strongly inclined to suck it. She got on her knees and grabbed it with one hand placing her mouth on the end that had white stuff slowly dripping from it. She slid her mouth over it as far as she could until she couldn't go any further on and she came back going forward again.

Yuki shook with delight as Tohru sucked his manhood and he grabbed the sides of her head forcing her to go faster. As she did he felt something welling up inside of him and he realized that he was about to cum. Remembering what Shigure had once told him about once you cum you probably won't be able to keep going, he said,

"Tohru quick with your hand squeeze as hard as you can." She did but she continued to suck, "Stop sucking me too." She did and she felt Yuki tense as she tightened her hand more to try and stop the stuff that she felt on the underside of his cock. As he relaxed he said,

"Thanks I didn't want to stop just yet." Not really knowing what he meant Tohru stood up and kissed his face.

Yuki noticed that she had some of his pre cum on her face and he leaned forward licking it off. She smiled and he said,

"Let's go to the bed." They both practically sprinted to the mattress and the second they hit it they were at it again.

Tohru strattled his stomach placing her bottom on it. She leaned forward kissing his neck and lips. She also kept inching back with her hips more naturally than anything else and soon she was positioned for him to enter...


	7. Mountains

As Tohru started downward onto Yuki's manhood he grabbed her hips and pulled her away from it.

"What's wrong Sohma-Kun?" Tohru inferred.

"I just. I don't want us to do this just because we can. We need to want to do it. It has to be... special." He said. Tohru looked around at the hotel room they were in.

"This place is special though Yuki. I have most certainly never been in a place as grand as this."

"I know," he said running a finger down her arm, "but is this where you imagined your first time would be? In a hotel in Russia?"

"Well no, I had always thought my first time would be on a mountain somewhere where the two of us had driven to see the sun rise, and whoever I figured my first love would be at the time, was the one whose arms I would be in as the sun rose up over the mountains in the distance." Her eyes trailed off as if she weren't even in the same room anymore and Yuki said,

"Tohru, I can give you that if you want it. A warm spring high in the mountains in Japan and a sun rise more brilliant that any that you have ever seen. If you want that, then that is what we will do." She thought about it for a moment and then looked down at Yuki's stomach tracing her finger down to his belly button.

"I would like the sun rise, but we are already in the same bed together and I know that you want me so bad that you can taste my skin." He leaned forward and licked her stomach.

"True."

"So if you want to keep going then we can but I would like the mountain sun rise." So Yuki grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and over his manhood sitting her on his legs allowing him to sit upright and face her. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against him. He put his forehead on her shoulder and leaned in kissing her neck.

"If you want it then you get it..."

Almost a day later Yuki-Kun and Tohru reached Shigure's home and as he pulled into the drive he was greeted by Shigure who was waxing a motorcycle with a ribbon on it.

Puzzled Yuki asked,

"Who is that for?" Shigure smiled at him and said,

"Well I figured since you and Tohru would be arriving, and I knew that you have wanted a Honda Valkyrie since you were young I decided to get it before you came back." Yuki's eyes were glistening with pride as he stared in awe at the bike.

"That is mine?"

"All yours," Shigure tossed him some keys. "Good now move out of my house." Yuki was suddenly jerked back to reality.

"Why do you want me to move out?" He asked puzzled.

Shigure scratched his head and said, "You are a grown man with sufficient funds and a more than likely, soon to be wife. You need a place of your own." He walked up to Yuki and whispered in his ear. "Just give me the potion before you do move out." Yuki reached in his pocket retrieving it and Shigure was now ecstatic.

"Well Yuki ya got a month to move out and as for me, I'm getting ready for the best night I have ever had in this town." He walked off towards the house and Yuki turned to Tohru.

"Well princess we need to pack clothes for one night and put the stuff in the saddle bags on the... my bike." She looked up at him.

"We are riding THAT up to the mountains?"

"Yes."

"But won't we maybe, umm, hit some..."

"Do you not want to ride it?" He asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Not wanting to upset him she said,

"NO it's just that I have never ridden one before and I am sort of scared." He put his arms around and pulled completely up against him. She put her arms around his waist.

"If you just put your arms around me and feel the wind blowing through your hair then maybe you might change your mind." She replied,

"Can we ride around a little bit before we go up the mountain so that I can get used to it."

"Sure."

A few minutes later they were cruising around Tokyo and Tohru was having the time of her life. Through the communicators in the helmets she kept saying,

"FASTER, FASTER!" And most of the time Yuki would oblige. Eventually though Tohru began to long for Yuki and they would still need to pitch their tent once they got to the mountains.

"Yuki," She said, "We need to head up to the mountains or else we might not get there by night fall."

"Alright." Yuki made a u turn at the next red light and headed up the mountains.

They reached the place on the mountain which they had been heading for. Complete isolation and difficult to reach, Yuki had left his bike at the base of the mountain having to hike the rest of the way. The time was eight o' clock when they pitched up their tent. As they sat down having gathered fire wood and all the essentials for needed for camping they watched the sun creep down over the opposing mountain in each others arms. Tohru was in Yuki's lap and his arms were around her waist Tohru had grabbed his arms holding them to her. Yuki asked,

"Do you want to wait until morning or do you want to know?" He asked wanting to take her right that very moment.

She sighed knowing that what she was going to say would not be what he wanted to hear (as I'm sure all of you will be)

"Morning." Yuki's shoulders slumped and he said,

"Well just because we don't sleep together doesn't mean we can't have fun." He glanced toward the hot spring which their camp was close to.

Tohru looked to where his face had turned and she blushed at the thought.

"Alright." They both stood undressing and they both walked to the spring.

(can't finish now but I needed to update. Next chapter should come up VERY VERY soon)


	8. Finally

As they entered the water Yuki turned to Tohru passionately kissing her lips. He held her as he did caressing her back with his arms. Yuki came back and was breathing heavily as was Tohru.

"Do you still want to wait until morning?" He asked through his breaths.

Looking at the sinking sun, "I suppose a setting sun is just as magnificent." She lunged forward pressing her body up against him in the water. She felt him arousing as she engaged in another equally fervent and passionate kiss.

Yuki ran his hands through her hair as they kissed. He stuck his tongue in her mouth gently massaging her tongue. They began to breathe even more heavily as Yuki's hands found their way to her breasts which he began to gently massage.

When Yuki caressed her bosom Tohru pulled back from their kiss and groaned with pleasure. She never knew such bliss could exist. She ran her arms along the side of his body and leaned back against the ground which formed the walls of the spring.

On impulse Yuki grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the ground spreading her legs. Looking at the sight before him his mouth watered with lust. He reached forward with two fingers stretching the hymen over her opening. Tohru winced with slight pain but as Yuki saw this and quit, realizing that until he broke her he could not do much anything else. (So innocent isn't he?) He hoisted himself from the water and straddled her waist with his knees and gently pushed her back onto the grass. Her legs were bent at the knees down into the water and Yuki lay down on top of her putting some of his weight on his elbows to the sides of her. Not wanting to hurt Tohru he went in fast and strong the first time breaking her open...

As he entered her a horrible pain shot through her body causing her to clench her teeth and her pubic area. She felt blood running down her thigh, since the way she was laying was downhill.

Yuki felt a sensation unknown to him ever before in his life. It was so agonizingly breathtaking. He pulled out shaking with ecstasy and pushed back into her. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth pushing out a breath as he felt he had to force himself to breath. As he continued to feel her sides rub against him he clenched his teeth and started to enter and exit her in a slightly quickened pace.

Tohru's pain quickly subsided and turned irrevocable passion. With each time Yuki came into her, her pain lessened and her lust rose. She felt an irresistible want for him to continue pushing into her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on top of her tightly and she closed her eyes, began to gasp and whispered once,

"Yuki."

When she pulled him on top of her he was forced to make his thrust completely from his whole body causing his front to rock them back and forth with every thrust. He put his hands on the sides of her next to her breasts as he quickened his pace. He pulled back far enough from her so that there was almost an inch between them. Now able to just use his waist his thrusts were stronger and were still slowly quickening. His thrusts now were in fact so strong that with each one Yuki could feel her breasts being knocked up against his chest with the force.

Tohru was in heaven. Such pleasure could only exist there. His weight on top of her and a rather large manhood being trusted into her consecutively causing and to shake with agony for his cum was such a great feeling that she was sure she would never know again. She darted out her tongue licking Yuki's cheek and biting his ear. She then ran her hands down his chest stopping to circle his nipples. When he began to thrust harder and her boobs began to rock she groaned with anguish wanting more.

Yuki felt something swell up inside of his and he started to grunt with every thrust now pushing with all of his strength. Soon he gave up on force and switched to speed wanting her walls over him as many times as humanly possible. As he went faster a burning sensation started on the very tip of his cock. It ran down into the base of him and then a godly feeling of lust crept up through him releasing his cum into her. When he did he shook so strongly that he could see Tohru's body do the same. As it continued to flow out of him for a few more seconds his breath became raspy and slower when his thrusts shortened and slowed.

When Yuki's cum entered her Tohru screamed as she reached her orgasm moments later. Her breath to begin to slow but apparently Yuki wasn't done...

(I decided that since I have left you all in suspense for several chap.'s the next three or four will consist of it. :) Anyway I'll try to update ASAP.)


	9. Spring

Yuki stopped his thrusts and remained inside of her as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. He pulled out his penis and shock was sent through his body but it instantly faded. He then lay down next to Tohru running his fingers through her hair. She turned to face him, her eyes looking deeply into his. He grabbed her hands and slid into the water making her sit upright as his weight pulled her up. He still wanted to taste her, but now she was broken and he could. He spread her legs and leaned forward sticking his tongue into her. He tasted some of his cum and he also tasted her juices.

When Yuki's tongue entered her, her lust resurfaced. She bent down kissing the top of his head and grabbed his shoulders caressing them.

He quickly tired of sucking her and he trailed many kisses up to her nipples which had now started to get cold due to being out of the hot water. His tongue circled them and he held one hand up cradling it as he licked. He again hoisted himself out of the water and got behind her. He put both of his arms around her massaging her breasts and he nibbled on her ear.

Tohru was thoroughly enjoying herself. His tongue had more uses than she had known and she would soon return that luxury. His warm body against her back and his soft hands on her bosom gave her a feeling of safety and covetousness. She groaned as he licked her neck, and she turned around to face him. She pushed him to the ground and followed the hair from his belly button to his pubs with her finger twirling with it. Yuki smiled as she slid her mouth over his manhood to return the service he had just given.

Yuki placed bent his knees and pulled them up setting his feet on the ground. He then sat up to show her some new tricks.

"Tohru, take your fingers and roll my sac with them as you suck. Also put the soft side of your finger on my underside when you suck." She did as was told and the result was immediate. He convulsed and pre cumed into her mouth. Not wanting to wait any longer though Yuki pulled her mouth off of his manhood and placed it onto his mouth passionately kissing her. He got close enough to the edge to lower his legs in it bent at the knees. He picked Tohru up while still kissing her and slid her over himself. They embraced and kissed as Tohru rolled her hips on Yuki causing the same effect as thrusts. She put her arms around his back and caressed him slowly as she continued to roll.

Yuki now feeling like a god grabbed her hips and coaxed her rocking to go faster. Yuki pushed her back and licked her nipples as she continued to roll. The burning sensation came again and this time his ejaculation lasted much shorter. He smiled and slowly kissed her as she did the same. Her second orgasm now over, Yuki grabbed her legs and lifted her into the air as he stood. He walked back to the tent with her in his arms and after they went in they both dried off and fell asleep in one another's arms.


	10. Will you

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Furuba)

Yuki woke with Tohru in his arms and a blanket over their naked bodices keeping the two of them comfortably warm. Yuki wedged his arms out from her and rolled over looking for his watch to check the time. Not finding it he decided to rise anyway since the two of them would be searching for their own home soon. That would involve many wonderful night's like last night. He smiled at the thought as he rose careful not to wake his sleeping love. He slid on his clothes as quietly as possible and as he walked out of the tent he turned watching her shoulder rise and fall with each passing breath. He sighed as he walked out of the tent looking for some more wood to start a fire for breakfast. When he came back to the tent, his arms full of wood Tohru had rose and dressed and Yuki smiled as he watched her every movement filling him with the lust to take her again. He sat the wood down and sat down next to Tohru and he put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He ran his nose along her neck and Tohru giggled,

"Yuki that tickles." He smiled as she tried to pull away but he held her firmly. He kissed her neck and again she giggled.

"I love you Tohru Honda." He kissed her full on the mouth and she replied,

"I love you too… Yuki Sohma." He smiled as she returned a kiss.

"You had forgotten my name? That hurts."

"I hadn't forgotten it; I was merely giving you a pause for dramatic effect." He pushed her down onto her back and caressed her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

"That's a relief, I was afraid the first girl I ever slept with couldn't remember my name."

"Oh trust me," she said, "with the performance that you pulled last night not even Hatori could make me forget your name." He smiled as he lied down next to her.

"That is most definitely flattering. Considering it was both our first times though it might be too early to judge." She rolled over putting her face on his chest. Yuki reached up stroking her head with one hand and pulling her next to him with the other.

"What shall we do today Yuki?"

"I am all for reliving last night but we can wait until tomorrow if you wish." She let one of her hand reach down to his groin.

"There is nothing more I would like to do but we can't be selfish we need to get back and move out of Shigure's house."

"I agree but it couldn't take more than a couple of hours to experience one another again and to pack up and leave." Tohru thought for a moment and replied,

"No I think we should just eat and leave."

"Alright but I must warn you I already know which house I want."

"Well if you think it's alright then I am sure that I will love it." She smiled and they both started packing their things.

A few hours later the two of them were riding through an average neighborhood and Yuki stopped his bike next to an average home with a nice room and thicker walls than that of Shigure's house. Yuki removed his helmet and helped Tohru to get off the bike. Yuki smiled as he looked at the average home. It was perfect for newlyweds due to the fact that it was spacious, homey, and rather cheap. Yuki asked Tohru,

"Well what do you think?" She smiled and noticed that two well kept rosebushes were located on the two front corners of the house. This delighted her and she soon noticed other things she liked. The windows the door, but she wouldn't decide yet, she hadn't been inside. She replied,

"I think it's just wonderful, but how is the inside." Yuki smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let me show you." He began to walk towards the house and Tohru asked horrified,

"YUKI we can't break in these peoples home just to see what it looks like!!" Yuki laughed and said,

"Tohru this house was just built and it says in the yard on the sign 'open house' so it's alright." He continued to walk towards the house and opened the door… Tohru absolutely loved it. Its floors were a cream carpet and filled the whole house excluding the baths and kitchen. The dining room was a rich burgundy with crown molding and a nice chandelier. The bathrooms had white tile for the floor and were equipped with all of the normal essentials. Except the master bathroom, it was by far the most exquisite bathroom Tohru had ever laid eyes on. The floor was made of a fine colored stone which looked rough but when stepped upon was as smooth as silk. There was a large spa tub laid down to floor level and a marble shower of large stature that had two nozzles so the two could wash on separate ends instead of waiting for the other to finish rinsing their body.

"Yuki," she said in awe, "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad that you like it. I own it."

"What?!"

"Akito bought it for me when he found… what I am going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Oh before I forget; would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Alright where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere that has sushi." She stated.

"Alright done," He had more than dinner on the schedule for this evening. He stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over the box within it…

Later that evening Yuki sat in there in Shigure's living room waiting for Tohru to finish getting ready. Yuki was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and dark purple tie. He had a silver necklace tucked beneath his shirt and he checked his silver watch to see if they were going to be late for their reservations. At that moment they could have made it on time that is IF they were leaving now. Yuki walked to the stairs to yell at her that they had to leave but, when he reached them Tohru stood in a lush purple dress with a white gold necklace and purple earrings. Her dress was the color of his tie and Yuki could do nothing but stare.

"Wow!" He said, "You look gorgeous Tohru." She walked down the stair gracefully at first to thank him but she tripped and fell into his arms.

"Thank you." She said,

"You're welcome." For a moment the two of them stood in each others arms looking into the others eyes. Yuki pulled one arm up to her neck and saw the time accidentally. They were late now but he was sure that his wait for her had been well worth it.

"We have to go now Tohru." They were driving Tohru's Honda civic since they thought riding a motorcycle in formal attire was foolish. When they reached the restaurant someone opened Tohru's door and helped her out as Yuki came around to take her arm and give the valet his keys. Yuki walked into the building five minutes late and they still seated them since the table had just been prepared for them anyway. The booth which they were led to was in a private room for V.I.P. guests. It had red leather seats and a black table cloth. The chandelier which illuminated the entire room was pure crystal and hung magnificently from the thirty foot ceiling. The tables and booths were all lined along the wall leaving a large empty area in the middle of the floor. As they sat down they stared at the room and smiled. Yuki led Tohru to one side of the table and he sat down on the other side. A waiter came to their table and they both ordered their drinks. As they began to talk "Here without you" began to play by three doors down and Yuki stood extending a hand to her,

"May I have the honor of a dance?" Tohru smiled as she reached out to take his hand,

"Yes." Yuki led her onto the dance floor with one hand and he turned to face her. He put one arm around her waist and Tohru put one around his neck. They kept holding one hand as Yuki came closer to her and bent his head down to touch her head. Tohru began to blush since they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Yuki people are staring at us." Yuki shook his head,

"No they are staring at you." Tohru looked up into his eyes and others soon began to file onto the dance floor. They danced and danced until the closing of the song when Yuki twirled Tohru into him and the two of them kissed. The entire crowd in the room clapped at the songs closing and the two of them worked their way back to their booth. This time Yuki sat down next to Tohru and the two of the stayed very close. They both ordered their food and as the meal came to a close and their plates were cleared away Yuki became nervous. Tohru noticed this and she asked,

"What's wrong Yuki-Kun?" He smiled and brought to the edge of the booth as he stood.

"Nothing is wrong in fact everything is perfect." Yuki knelt,

"Tohru ever since you came into my life I have been trying to open up to please you to try anything to make you happy. I waited for you to decide who you would date and maybe love. As I waited though I fell in love with you something I never imagined that I was capable of. My whole life I felt as if something were missing and like no one really saw me. But you make me feel whole and I know that you see me for who I really am. Well, what I'm trying to say is I want you to be with me forever. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tohru was shocked when he started but once she realized what he was doing tears began to trek down her face. Yuki reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. He opened it revealing a platinum ring with a twenty diamonds set in surrounding a larger one. With that ring and the wedding ring it was 350 carrots total.

"Tohru Honda… will you marry me?" Tohru needed little time to think as Yuki look up at her from the floor. She smiled and laughed replying with,

"YES!!! I'll marry you!" Yuki and Tohru jumped up embracing one another kissing the other passionately. They stood for awhile just hugging and kissing their soul mate, but soon Yuki tried to draw back. Tohru held her arms fast around his neck. He smiled as he removed the ring from its box. He put his forehead to hers and he asked laughing,

"Tohru let me see your left hand." She giggled and blushed as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I wonder if all those sayings about high school sweet hearts not lasting in marriage are true." She said as she sat back down staring at her ring. Yuki replied grabbing her chin and making her face him,

"They are all dead wrong. You and I will last past time itself." Tohru leant forward and kissed him.

"I am so lucky to have found you."

End Chapter

Next chapter… Mom


	11. Mom hospital

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fruits Basket)

Yuki and Tohru had gone home directly after dessert and the two of them slept, holding one another to keep warm. Yuki woke halfway through the night and he looked upon his beloved Tohru's sweet face. Her breath was slow and complete and Yuki just lie there watching her body heave with each breath. He loved the way that her hair flowed out from her to the sheets. He leaned forward to smell her hair and he sighed after smelling the sweet sensation of raspberry. He stroked her hair and put both arms around her. He then pulled her closer to him allowing their bodies to mold together as one unit. He laid his head just far enough away from her hair to smell raspberry and fell back to sleep.

The next day Tohru woke rolling over to face her lover, companion, fiancé, and friend. He was asleep and his face was relaxed and void of stress and pain. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly massaging his tongue with hers. Yuki instantly awoke rubbing her back as he lovingly returned her kiss. A while later the two broke apart still holding the other as Tohru said,

"I'm going to go tell mom that I'm getting married. She'll be ecstatic!" Tohru said half heartedly as she began to cry. Yuki immediately became concerned wiping a tear from her eye as he kissed her asking,

"What's wrong?" She said through her tears,

"Mom and I planned my wedding when I was a little girl and she'll never see it!" She buried her face on Yuki's naked shoulder as she cried for the memory of her mother for the first time in what seemed like forever. Yuki calmly patted her head and said,

"Tohru she can still see us. She will be at the wedding, watching her only baby girl get married." Tohru looked up at Yuki's smiling face asking,

"Do you think so?" He nodded,

"I know so. She wouldn't miss it for the world." Yuki thought he heard in the back of his mind,

'You bet your ass I wouldn't' He took it as a good creepy thing and moved on.

"We will go see her today and tell her together, although I have a funny feeling she already knows." Tohru nodded.

"OK!"

A few hours later the two of them were dressed casually heading towards the cemetery listening to some Russian song that neither understood. Yuki took the last turn and turned off the car after parking. Yuki got out rushing to the other side to open Tohru's door.

"Thanks," She said as he shut it after helping her out and taking her hand in his. They walked to Tohru's mother's grave and Tohru sat down respectfully before it.

"Hi Mom! We came to tell you that we are getting married! Yuki proposed last night isn't it wonderful?" Yuki chimed in,

"I promise to take very good care of your daughter."

"You better," Hana said from behind the two of them, "Or else I would be forced to hinder your body useless for all of eternity." Yuki gulped but had no fear. He would always watch over Tohru and he would never let any harm come to her. Tohru stood hugging Hana saying,

"Sorry we didn't tell you first but I thought Mom should be the first to know."

"It's all right I understand completely; however, I am still very happy for you Tohru," Hana began to cry.

"What is it Hana?" Hana burst forward hugging Tohru so hard that Yuki almost felt the need to intervene.

"OUR LITTLE TOHRU HAS GROWN UP!" She sobbed. Finally Yuki got Hana off of Tohru with immense effort and the two of them departed. On the way back to Shigure's home Yuki inferred,

"When do you want to move in to our house and when do you want to get married?" Tohru shrugged,

"Well I'd like to get married in the spring when all the flowers start to bloom and everything is in blossom. Just like us!" Yuki smiled turning for a moment to watch Tohru as he grabbed her hand with one of his. When he turned back to face the road the light was green but two cars that were racing slammed into the side of the car that Tohru was on and Yuki blacked out…

He woke some time later on a bed in the ER with nurses flying all around. A sharp pain in his side was all that seemed to be wrong but the way they were acting he was dying. He asked,

"Where is Tohru?" Barely audible as a doctor yelled,

"MORE SUCTION DAMN IT!" He tried again a bit louder this time,

"Where is Tohru?" The doctor's continued to ignore him,

"I need two more clamps here and here! Give me more suction."

"Sir his left ventricle has stopped bleeding."

"Good now pump him up on morphine get someone in here to clean him up and Mildred you close him up."

"Right away sir," Yuki was becoming agitated,

"WHERE IS TOHRU!" A doctor with bloody gloves and a mask walked to where Yuki could see him.

"What is Ms. Honda to you?" Yuki muttered,

"She is my fiancée."

"She was badly injured son. She has a severe concussion, a fractured skull, numerous cuts and bruises, she had to undergo surgery to remove a piece of metal from her chest and for now she is stable." Yuki said through his tears,

"No matter what anyone in my family tells you, make sure that you do everything within your power to help her." He asked,

"Why would anyone in you family tell us not to,"

"Because the head of our family does everything in his power to hurt me," The doctor asked,

"So you are a member of the Sohma family?" Yuki nodded. "Alright then I'll put you both down as VIP patients and I'll use your living will as a guideline for what to do with Ms. Honda alright." Yuki said before passing out,

"Thank you."

A few hours later Yuki woke up in a hospital bed with gauze around his entire chest and abdomen along with his left arm and neck. When he sat up slowly, using his bed controls to make it rise with him, Shigure perked up and rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Yuki replied,

"I think so." Shigure said,

"Good," then smacked him upside the head. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll lock you in Akito's evil room!" Yuki wasn't in the mood for his smart mouth he was worried sick,

"Is Tohru alright? They told me she was bad off." Shigure sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look Yuki, I'm not going to lie to you so here goes. Tohru might not recover. She has been in Intensive Care for a day now and… I think you should prepare for the worst." Yuki shook his head,

"I can't, she can't. She isn't going to," He held back some of his tear, "die Shigure. I won't let her." Yuki sat in thought for a moment, "Take me to her." Shigure shook his head,

"Hatori said not to let you leave this room." Yuki looked at him clenching a fist,

"Take me to her damn it or I'm going by myself!" Shigure stood up, startled, and saluted immediately putting Yuki in a wheelchair and hooked the IV to it. When the two of them reached Intensive Care a nurse said only one could go in at a time. Shigure said he was first put Yuki put his elbow in Shigure's gut as he tried to walk inside.

"Like hell. Take me in please." The nurse first asked Shigure,

"So you need medical attention?" He shook his head from side to side and since speech was not an option. "Alright. Right this way Mr. Sohma." The nurse rolled him into a tiny room with two entrance one leading into an operating room and the other leading to the waiting room. One bed lie next to a wall with Tohru on it wrapped all over in bandages. She had a breathing tube in her throat one IV in her hand and another in her arm. She rolled him next to the bed and walked over to a chair next to the other wall. Yuki took his beloved Tohru's hand and kissed her fingertips. He cried on her bed sheets and begged,

"Please god, don't take her from me. Don't die Tohru… don't die." As he lay his head down next to her hand she began to breathe on her own but instead she started to choke on the tube allowing her air previously. The nurse jumped from her chair and quickly snapped on some gloves removing the tube from her throat. The nurse checked her vitals and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Sohma I wouldn't worry anymore she now has the necessary vitals for her operation." The nurse pressed a red button on the wall and what seemed like a hundred doctors rushed in wheeling Tohru off. Yuki was right at their heels wheeling himself into the OR.

"Hey what operation?" The nurse faced him and said,

"We are going to go in and remove some glass from one of Ms. Honda's main arteries. Should we fail in that then we will install a fake one; however, you will have to wait outside." She wheeled him out despite his protests and he sat with Shigure in the waiting room.

A couple hours later a burly Asian doctor came out of Tohru's room.

"We succeeded in removing the glass successfully from Ms. Honda and she didn't loose too much blood. She should be out of here in a couple of weeks."

Yuki was out in two more days and he had been at the hospital almost every waking moment and many sleeping moments staying by her side. She had spoken to him yesterday and today she had touched his face and they had talked for an hour before she slept again. Yuki had told her how he had never been so scared in his life and he still felt a little squeamish when he thought of the accident. Uo and Hana had come by earlier that day and they didn't blame Yuki but instead they comforted him and wept with him. Tomorrow was Tohru's last day but Yuki said that should they need to keep her longer that he didn't mind. Mildred, that is one of the many nurses which Yuki had come to know, told him that it wouldn't be necessary and the reason she had been sleeping so much was just because she had been tired before the accident as well and that the moment they left the hospital she were be her usual chipper self again.

So the next day Tohru stood up from bed shocking Yuki as she took of her hospital robe and dressed in the clothes that he had brought from the house. She kissed him,

"Good morning handsome." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and buried his head on her shoulder.

"I am so glad your all better." She put her hand on his face making him face her,

"I'm fine and you're okay too aren't you?" She wiped a tear from his eye as he nodded,

"Then let's not dwell on this. Let's start planning our future together." Yuki smiled and picked her up kissing her.

"It's spring." She nodded.

"Then were (now singing) GOING TO THE CHAPEL AND WERE, GONNA GET MAAARIED GOING TO THE CHAPEL AND WERE GONNA GET MAAAAAAARIED!" Yuki laughed as he sat her in the wheelchair,

"We are not playing that at the reception." She laughed,

"Sure we are." They both chuckled and left the hospital.

(Sorry it took so long to update)


	12. Home

After the two of them reached Shigure's home that day Hatsuharu, Kagura, Hana, Uo, Kyo, Ayame, and Hatori waited for their return. When they entered with Shigure everyone leapt up greeting them and welcoming them home. Yuki noticed something about Hatsuharu… he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hana. (Not yet…) Yuki shrugged it off and hoped that it would mean the end of Haru's incessant flirting, in a rather gay manner, with him. The only person who did not linger to either greet them or make them more comfortable was Kyo who was soon followed by Uo. Even Tohru noticed the link that seemed to have been created between the two of them. (lalalala) The merriment went on for a few hours but the two of them quickly tired and went off too bed. As the two of them lay their falling into slumber Yuki softly stroked Tohru's head and for the first time in his entire life Yuki Sohma spent the night in prayer, asking God to protect his angel from any harm. Tohru slept soundly through the evening and did not stir from her slumber but once when she turned to see her husband to be, weeping with a rosary in his hands. She wanted to go and comfort him but she was far to tired from the accident still so before she knew what had happened she had fallen back to sleep. (A 'rosary' is a Catholic praying tool)

The next morning Tohru woke by herself and she wondered what had happened. Yuki did not wake early and he never woke before her. She looked around and stood up quickly to get her bath robe. Her head stated to spin due to her quick standing and she passed out on the bed. When she woke again she was in Yuki's arms. He had one of his hands on her forehead and the other around her stomach holding her close to him and keeping her warm. His breath ran along her neck and she relished in his touch not stirring as to alert him of her woken state. Yuki ran his thumb rhythmically back and forth across her stomach and he gently nuzzled his head on hers as a mother to her pup. Tohru thought this an opportune time to stir so she turned to face him and he immediately tightened his hold on her as he buried his head in her neck.

"I'm so sorry Tohru, I never would have let any harm come to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, shhhh; it's not your fault okay?" He nodded and he let her go standing up looking down at his beloved.

"I'm going to start moving our things into our home today…" she began to protest, "I know you want to help but you need rest, so stay put. I love you and I don't want you straining yourself. Plus I won't be doing anything. I'm hiring people to do everything, so don't worry and go back to sleep." She nodded as he left, not giving her a chance to reply, and soon she fell back to sleep.

(Skip a month or so…)

Yuki and Tohru stood at the church that they had decided on for the wedding and after they booked it nothing would be left to do except wait. When they were greeted by the Priest he said,

"Ah welcome, welcome let me show you inside." He turned throwing the doors to the church open and Tohru's mouth nearly hit the floor. The ceiling was nearly fifty feet high and was covered with angelic cherubs. There were columns, and statues lining the walls with grand thirty foot windows of stained glass in between. The altar was elevated and it was covered with red and purple linens. The marble that adorned the altar was white with grey streaks and the benches that filled the church were all cherry wood. The priest laughed as Tohru spun and turned laughing away at how glorious a wedding this place would house. She jumped into Yuki's arms as he too had begun to laugh and she kissed him while Yuki twirled once or twice then sat her back down.

"I take it you like this place then?" She nodded vigorously.

"I love it!" She kissed him again and they paid the Priest as they left the building…

(Next chapter Marriage. I know this was short but the next will more than make up for it)


End file.
